This invention is based on the discovery that 5-bromo-3-sec-butyl-6-methyluracil, hereinafter called bromacil, and 3-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-1,1-dimethylurea, hereinafter called diuron, will react in a 1:1 molar ratio to form a complex which exists as a distinct chemical entity.
Bromacil and diuron have been known to the herbicidal art for many years and individually have been highly successful in herbicidal applications.
Because of the complementary nature of the activity of these herbicides it is desirable in some instances to employ both herbicides. It has now been discovered that a complex can be formed with enhanced formulation properties when compared with the formulation properties of physical mixtures of bromacil with diuron. It has also been observed that the bromacil/diuron complex nonetheless possesses the desired herbicidal activity one would expect to obtain with the use of bromacil and diuron as separate entities.